Calvin & Susie Discover Sex Therapy: A Calvin And Hobbes Fanfic
by AnonCartoonCreep
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own the rights to any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Calvin and his high-school class returned from Christmas vacation. Calvin's head wasn't in the right place for school. His father had a week before Christmas vacation started. But he felt like he had to go back to school, to find a distraction, if nothing else. When he got back to home-room, he put his head against the desk, and didn't notice the rest of his class spilling in. Until the last person walked in.

Susie Derkins. Calvin's secret crush since the age of six. When they were 11, they shared their first kiss in a game of Spin The Bottle, but Calvin was always to shy to let it go further. Now they were both 16, Calvin was still obsessed with Susie,but, up until just before the summer vacation, Susie had been dating Moe, and lost her virginity to him. Susie sat down in the only free seat in the room; next to Calvin's. Susie could see Calvin was feeling like shit, so she reached her hand out to put it on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?", she asked.

"I'm still grieving my dad," Calvin replied.

"Oh. My parents are away for a couple of days at a conference, do you wanna come round after school and talk?"

"I think I need someone like you to talk to." Calvin replied.

After what felt like an eternity of classes, and pity from other students, Susie and Calvin got the bus back home. They walked up to Susie's room and Calvin sat on the edge of her bed. Susie sat next to him. They talked for a while about everything that was on Calvin's mind.

"I just never told him that I loved him. Never felt like he deserved to know, he was always such a jerk to me."

Susie paused for a second.

"Well, you know I will always love you."

Calvin was taken aback by this.

"You… you mean it?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

They looked into each others eyes. Calvin involuntarily leaned his head forward. Susie leaned hers forward until their lips met. They paused, looked at each other, and kissed again. Calvin looked at Susie.

"Being with you today has made me feel so much better."

"I'm glad I'm helping you out."

The pair kissed again.

"My parents are gonna be gone for the next couple of days. Do you wanna stay a bit longer?" Susie asked, in a seductive voice.

"Yeah, of course." Calvin replied, recognizing her tone.

Calvin lay on his back on the bed. Susie got on top of him, and they started making out, Calvin's hands exploring her back. Calvin could feel his dick getting hard. When his hands made their way to Susie's ass, his dick was fully hard, and Susie could feel in through his jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

When Susie realised that Calvin's dick was hard, she looked him in the eye.

"Do you wanna take this further?" she asked him.

"Are… are you sure?"

"I want to if you want to."

Calvin smiled at her and they kissed again, Susie's hands having moved down to stroke Calvin's boner through his jeans. Calvin couldn't believe he was finally about to lose his virginity to the girl of his dreams.

Susie pulled back from kissing Calvin, and moved her head down his body. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned the top of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She pulled down his jeans enough to reveal his boxer shorts, and Calvin kicked the jeans off. She kissed the bulge in his boxers for a minute, then pulled them down just enough to reveal his 7.5 inch boner. 'Fuck', she thought, 'it's so much bigger than Moe's.' She licked from the shaft to the tip, which made Calvin moan with pleasure. She pulled Calvin's boxers all the off, then stood up, and Calvin took his school shirt off. She took off her fishnet stockings, and her white school shirt, seductively looking at Calvin's naked body while Calvin he at her, trying not to jerk off to her. She took off her jean shorts, leaving her in just a nice matched black lace bra and panties.

She went back to Calvin's dick, held it in her hand and teasingly licked the tip. She then started to jerk Calvin off, looking at the pure ecstasy on his face. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick and moved her mouth down his dick rhythmically, making Calvin moan. She then deepthroated his dick, and stood back up to take off her bra and panties. She then stood in front of Calvin completely naked. Calvin had waited forever to see this sight. She got back on the bed and sucked Calvin's dick some more, fingering herself with the hand that wasn't on his dick. She then stood back up, still fingering her pussy, making sure she was nice and wet for Calvin's big dick.

"Do you have condoms?" She asked.

"Yeah there's one in my wallet, I'll go get it.

"There's some lube in the box under the bed too. You might wanna put a little on the outside of the condom."

Calvin spread the condom over his dick, and went over to the box underneath her bed. In it was lube, and a couple of vibrators. He took the lube and then squeezed some of it into his hand and lathered it on the condom. He got back onto the bed and lay next to Susie.


	3. Chapter 3

Calvin lay down on the bed next to Susie. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

Calvin positioned, himself on top of Suzy, and she guided the tip of his dick to her pussy he gently slid it in. He began slowly thrusting, until Susie grimaced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to get to used to your dick. It's so much bigger than Moe's.

Calvin felt a sense of pride. He kept thrusting slowly, until Susie looked him in the eyes, saying 'I'm ready'. He started thrusting faster and slightly harder, while Susie moaned loudly in pleasure. She pulled Calvin closer and started making out with him, which made him thrust faster. She pulled out of the kiss and whispered in his ear;

"I wanna ride you like a fuckin' bike"

Calvin pulled out and turned over onto his back. Susie got up, positioned her pussy over his dick and lowered herself down onto it. She started moving up and down slowly, then she started going harder and faster. It wasn't long until Calvin was nearly ready to blow.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he said, in between moans.

"So am I"

Susie screamed out in orgasmic pleasure as Calvin could feel his condom filling with his hot cum.

Susie got off of his dick and lay beside him. Calvin took off his condom and aimed it at the bin. He missed. Susie laughed

"That was fucking brilliant" Susie panted.

"I've dreamed since we got sex ed that you'd be my first fuck. And it came true."

"Well, you gave me my first orgasm. For your first time, that was pretty cool."

Calvin stared at Susie's naked body.

"I wanna do that again." Calvin said.

"I know, so do I" Susie gasped. "Your dick is still hard, we could go again."

Calvin looked at his phone.

"I'd better get home, Mom's gonna be mad I missed dinner."

"Aw, ok. Well maybe we could do it again tomorrow night.

"Fuck yeah! I'll see you at school tomorrow!

Calvin put his clothes back on and went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Calvin got home and made himself a sandwich, since his mother had thrown out his cold dinner. He went up to his room. He heard a shout from downstairs.

"Calvin, I need to go and get some things from the grocery store, I'll be about half an hour."

"Okay mom." Calvin shouted back.

Calvin decided the thing to do while his mom was gone was to watch some porn. He waited until his mother's car had pulled out of the driveway. He instantly pulled his pants down and got on his computer. He found a video with anal sex in it. These videos were his favourite, and he kinda always dreamed he could try it with a girl. He waited until the guy's dick entered the actress's pussy to start jacking off, and when the butt stuff started he started going harder. His phone rang. Susie. He stopped jacking off, and put the porn on pause.

"Hey, you left your wallet at mine."

"Shit. Can you bring it to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure"

Calvin accidentally elbowed the spacebar, and it was paused just before the actress yells 'Oh yeah, that feels so good in my ass!' Calvin instantly froze.

"Are… are you watching porn right now"

"…no."

"Then who's screaming 'It feels good in my ass?"

"…ok, maybe I am watching porn."

"Hahaha, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Calvin got to school the next morning. Susie sat next to him in homeroom again. She returned his wallet.

"Thanks, I'd have been fucked without this. Hey, last night was fucking brilliant."

"I know. Hey, listen, are you free again after school tonight? I got something I wanna talk to you about."

"Sure. I'll have to go home first to finish off and hand in my essay for English, but then I can come over. My mom's going to see one of her friends for some spa day so she won't give a shit this time."

"Cool. Text me when you're on your way over."

"Cool."


	5. Chapter 5

Calvin got home from school and finished his essay in about half an hour. He sent it in, put a fresh condom in his wallet, just in case he needed one, and left his house to head to Susie. He texted Susie to let him know that he was on his way. She texted back; 'Door's open, just come in and come up to my room.'

He got to Susie's house, and walked up the stairs to her room. When he walks in, he's presented with her naked on the bed. She nods for him to close the door. His eyes widen and his dick instantly starts getting hard. . She stands up and walks over to him.

"So, on the phone last night, I heard you watching porn with some anal sex in it."

"Yeah." Calvin admitted, sheepishly

"Is it something you wanna try?" she asked, stroking

"If I could find a girl that was into it, yeah." Calvin replied, his eyes (and dick) perking up.

Susie turned around, bent over and spread her ass cheeks apart, showing Calvin her asshole. Calvin's eyes widened again and his dick because fully hard.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass tonight." Susie said menacingly. "Actually, I want you already naked by the time I turn around."

Calvin instantly kicked his shoes off, took off his jeans and boxers, then his shirt and tie. As soon as she heard his shirt hit the floor, she turned round and pushed him up against the door, making out with him passionately, jacking him off while his finger was circling around her asshole. She dropped to her knees and instantly deepthroated his dick. She stood up, ran to the bed and went on all fours. Calvin went and reached for the condom, and the lube that was on her table. He coated the condom with the lube and dived straight into fucking Susie doggystyle.

"Put some of the lube on your fingers. Prepare my asshole for your dick." Susie yelled in between moans.

Calvin obliged. He started with one finger, then got to two. He got to three fingers and Susie shrieked in pleasure.

"Ok, I can't wait any longer. Fuck my ass and fuck it now" she yelled.

Calvin took the condom off, and threw it at the bin. He missed again. He coated his raw dick with lube, he positioned it at the entrance of her asshole and slid it in. He started fucking slowly and gently.

"Fuck me harder, faster."

Calvin obliged again. After a cacophonous symphony of moans and screams of pleasure, Calvin was ready to blow again.

"I'm gonna cum!" He yelled

"Pull out and cum on my tits" Susie said between gasps.

Calvin's dick emerges from Susie's asshole, and Susie turns over and Calvin jerks his dick, and three pumps later he shoots his hot cum all over Susie's chest and face. A bit land right on her lip, which she licks off.

"Wow, you even taste better than Moe." Susie said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Susie, I gotta be honest with you. I think fucking you might be the be my way of taking my mind off my dad."

"I'm glad I can help in that way!" Susie smiled.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Calvin asked

"I don't know, can we order some pizza and maybe watch a movie?"

"That sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

Calvin got to homeroom. Susie sat down next to him.

"Hey", she said, whispering so no-one would hear them, "I'm feeling adventurous. Can you meet me during our free period?"

"Yeah", Calvin replied, intrigued.

"Meet me in the library, 10 minutes in?"

"Yeah, of course."

10 minutes into his free period, Calvin walks into the library. Susie is standing by the romantic fiction.

"You ready?" she asked

"I don't know what for." Calvin laughed.

"Follow me" Susie winked and grabbed Calvin's hand.

Susie took Calvin out to the sports field.

"Why are we out here? It's fucking freezing" Calvin asked, shivering.

"Let's just go into the bathrooms." Susie insisted. "They're always heated, and they're just for the Phys Ed classes in the summer, so they're always empty."

"I like your thinking." Calvin said with a devilish grin.

Calvin instantly whipped the fresh condom out of his wallet. Susie smiled at him, and they rush into the shower block. They strip out of their clothes and Susie switches the shower on. The pair make out while Susie jerks Calvin's dick and Calvin plays with her boobs. Calvin slides his condom on, and lifts Susie up, walking her so her back is against the wall. Calvin slid his dick into her pussy and fucks her harder than he's fucked her before.

"Fuck me from behind" Susie said between moans.

Calvin put her down and she put her hands against the wall.

"Pussy or ass?" Calvin asked.

Susie thought for a moment.

"Ass. And I wanna feel you cum in my ass." she replied.

Calvin threw the condom at the bin. It finally went in. Calvin slid his raw dick into her asshole and fucked as hard as he could. He came pretty quickly and Susie could feel his hot cum filling her ass.

They scrambled to get themselves dried and dressed before heading back to the library.

"That was so hot." Calvin said as they were dressing

"I know, right? I'm so glad we did this" Susie laughed

"What are we gonna do next?" Calvin asked

"I don't know. Maybe we'll think of something even hotter." Susie said with a wink.

The pair got back to the library. They get stopped by the librarian.

"Hey, you two. Principal Spittle says he wants to see you in his office, now."

The pair look at each other and mouthed the word 'fuck' at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Calvin and Susie sat nervously on the chairs outside Principal Spittle's office.

"Do you think he saw us? Was there CCTV in the shower block?" Calvin said, shaking.

"It'd be pretty fucked up if there were." Susie said.

The principal emerged from his office and signalled for the pair to come into his office.

"Calvin, Susie. Why do you think I've brought you into my office?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Calvin protested.

Principal Spittle reached into his desk and pulled out a disk.

"We have CCTV set up in the shower block of the sports field. It's on during fall and winter to catch people smoking, drinking, doing illicit drugs in there during free periods."

He put the disk in the tower of his computer, and turned his monitor to Calvin and Susie.

Calvin and Susie looked on in shock as the sex that they had engaged in in the shower block just fifteen minutes ago was replayed on the principal's computer.

"I'm going to destroy this disk. But since this is the first time either of you have been in my office for a while, and it's the first time we've caught anyone having sex in there, I will let the pair of you off with a warning. If we catch you doing it again, there will be severe repercussions."

"Thank you, Principal Spittle." They both said in unison.

They went back to the library, laughing all the way

"Holy fuck, we were filmed having sex?" Susie giggled.

"I know, I kinda wanted to film us at some point but not there and then" Calvin laughed.

The pair went into the library, grabbed a book each and sat down to read. Susie excused herself to go and used the bathroom. Two minutes later, Calvin received a notification on his phone. 'SusieDerkins563 has sent you a snap'. He opens in and she's standing in the bathroom stall, butt naked, holding her phone up so it can capture her entire naked body. Two seconds later, another snap came. A photo in the same position but she had turned around so that Calvin could get a view of her gorgeous ass. One minute later, she sends a video. Calvin grabbed his headphones and played the video She's sitting on the toilet, masturbating herself, trying to stifle her moans, whispering Calvin's name. Two minutes later, she came back into the library, fully dressed. Calvin put down his book and looked Susie in the eye.

"Susie, I gotta be honest with you. I love you. So much. I've always had a crush on you. I always dreamed I could take you out for dinner, take you to the movies. I always dreamed I could see you naked and experience all of the sexual desires I saw in porn with you. I always dreamed I could marry you and have your children." he admitted

"I… I don't know what to say. I love you too."

"Listen, tomorrow night my mom is going for dinner with a guy she met on tinder, so do you wanna come over to mine, I can cook for us and maybe we could hang out for a bit?" Calvin asked.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Susie replied.

The bell rang to signal the end of the period, and they went their separate ways for their next period.

The next night, Susie turned up at Calvin's door. She walked into the kitchen to see Pizza boxes.

"I thought you said you'd cook?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I can't cook." He admitted. "Plus, mom gave me money for pizza."

"It's fine. Pizza is good."

The pair ate their pizza and went into the living room. They went and put on a romantic movie on Netflix. Susie's choice. Calvin was bored rigid until a sex scene came on. His eyes widened and his dick started to get hard. Susie noticed this, and excused herself to go to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Susie went into the bathroom. She took some gum out of her back pocket, chewed it to freshen her breath and threw it in the bin. She looked at herself in the mirror, and thought, 'What am I gonna do to surprise him? He's already hard so if I go in there he'd definitely be ready to fuck.' She decided the best thing was to strip naked and walk through to the room. She takes her clothes off, and walks through to the living room. Calvin instantly sees her, pauses the movie and stands up.

"Sit back down." Susie instructs him

Calvin obliges. She sits down on his legs and makes out with him. His hands are exploring her naked body as her tongue explores her mouth.

"Let's just kiss for a while." Susie said. "I want this to be as sensual and romantic as we can make it."

Calvin kissed her harder, his hands still exploring her back and her ass. His fingers started circling her asshole. She mouths to him 'Not tonight'. She moves her fingers down to Calvin's dick while Calvin started playing with her pussy. She pulled out of kissing him to moan as he rubbed her clit. She stood up and took off Calvin's jeans and boxers. She slides a condom over his dick and climbed on him. She slid her pussy onto his dick and moved up and down slowly.

"I want this to last forever." Susie whispered into Calvin's ear.

She moved up and down on Calvin's dick while he went between passionately kissing her and sucking her nipple and kissing her breasts. After almost an hour of being inside Susie, Calvin kissed her more passionately than he had done before. This made Susie fuck him harder and he came again.

Susie rolled back onto her side of the sofa. Calvin took the condom off and aimed at the bin. Missed. Susie looked at him.

"Can you take your shirt off. I just wanna be naked with you for a while."

"Yeah, sure."

They kept watching the movie. After the movie was done, Susie got dressed and headed home.

An hour later, Calvin was up in his room typing up a new draft of his English essay when he got a new notification; 'SusieDerkins563 sent you a snap'. She's lying on her bed wearing her black lace bra and panties. Calvin stops what he is doing and gets on his bed, rubbing his dick through his jeans. She sends another snap. This time she's holding one of her vibrators on her chest. 'Aren't you going to send anything back?' He pulled down his jeans and boxers, jerked his dick to get it hard and took a photo to send to Susie.

She sent one back. This time the bra and panties were gone. She was licking the tip of the vibrator seductively. Calvin sent a video of himself starting to jerk off. Susie sent a video of herself using her vibrator in her pussy. Calvin jerked off harder, which made Susie start fucking herself harder. After a horny exchange of videos, Calvin culminated with a video of himself cumming to Susie's videos. Susie then sent a video of her squirting.

After they both calm down, Susie sends Calvin a message.

"Come over tomorrow night. I found something cool in the basement…"


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Chapter 9:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin knocked on Susie's door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey," she said, "Come down to the basement. I found something cool you might be interested in." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"She opened the door to the basement and switched the light on. Calvin followed her down the stairs. Once they were in the basement, Susie pulled back a book on the bookshelf which opened a secret door. She switched the light on and Calvin's jaw dropped at the sight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Holy shit." He exclaimed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"In the middle of the room was a bed. On shelves all around the room were a multitude ofspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spankinky tools. Elastic rope, handcuffs, whips, strap on dildos, butt plugs, you name it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Your parents have a sex dungeon?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Do you wanna try any of this out?" Susie asked, seductively. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Fuck, yeah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ok." She picked up an egg shaped item. "I think I can use this to jerk your dick."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"She opened the egg and pulled out the ribbed silicone dick sheath. She laid it on the bed and performed a striptease for Calvin, first taking off her blue converse, then her T-shirt, and then her jean shorts, leaving on the bra and panties. She looked down at Calvin's dick, already rock hard. Calvin took off his T-shirt, his shoes, his jeans and his boxers. Susie grabbed the toy, walked over to Calvin, kissed him, and put the toy on his dick. She started to make out with him while she jerked Calvin's dick. Calvin moaned with intense pleasure. The ribbed coating of the toy felt so good. Susie masturbated herself underneath her panties as she jerked Calvin off. She took the sheath off of his dick, removed her bra and panties, and walked back to the shelf. She grabbed a blindfold and a set of leather straps./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lay on the bed," she instructed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin obliged, and Susie tied each of his limbs to the corners of the bed. She put the blindfold over his eyes, and walked back over to the shelf. A few moments later, Calvin could feel Susie's warm mouth on his dick. He could feel her sucking sensually, switching being deepthroating and teasing the tip with her tongue. She stopped momentarily, and Calvin could hear her moan slightly. He could feel her unravelling a condom over his dick, before she gently slid his dick into her pussy. He could feel her riding him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Fuck, I'm gonna cum."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"He let out an intense moan as he came. Susie removed the condom, took off the blindfold, and undid the straps. As she walked over to the shelf to grab a dildo and another condom, Calvin could see that Susie had a butt plug in her ass. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tie me to the bed and blindfold me," she said, as she sat down on the bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin obliged, and tied Susie up the same way she had done for him. Calvin stared at Susie's naked body, and sat beside her already wet pussy. He lightly moved his finger around Susie's pussy, until Susie let out a moan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Holy shit, you actually found my clit. Moe never could."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin started gently rubbing Susie's clit, gradually getting more and more vigorous. He positioned himself so that he was still rubbing her clit, but so that he could get his mouth close to her pussy. He started exploring the area with his tongue, gradually sliding it further and further in. Susie moaned in intense pleasure. He pulled away from Susie's pussy, and started jacking his dick to get it fully hard again. He got up knelt over Susie's chest, lightly tapping her lips with his dick. She opened her mouth and licked the tip, tasting the small amount of precum that had emerged. He placed his dick in her mouth and started face-fucking her. It wasn't long until he came again. Susie swallowed his cum. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Untie me and fuck me from behind."br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin untied her and removed her blindfold, and Susie got on all fours. Calvin put the condom on, and slid his dick into her pussy and started thrusting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Take the butt plug out slowly, then take the dildo and fuck my ass with it while you fuck my pussy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin obliged and slowly removed the butt plug, making Susie moan. He grabbed the dildo, and slid it gently into Susie's asshole. Susie moaned a cacophonous symphony of pleasure, which made Calvin fuck even harder. After about ten minutes, Calvin could feel that he was close again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""I'm gonna cum."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin came, pulled out of Susie's pussy, and gently took the dildo out of her ass. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Susie turned over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"I'm almost about to cum, I think I might squirt as well. Put your mouth near my pussy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin did as he was told, and waited eagerly as Susie furiously rubbed her clit. Almost without warning, Susie squirted a tsunami into Calvin's mouth. Calvin swallowed. Susie got up off the bed and walked over to the shelf. She picked up a strap-on dildo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""I really wanna try this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calvin looked at her, nervously. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


End file.
